The Clone Equine Wars
The Clone Equine Wars is a series within the series that covers the main Clone Equine Wars. List of Episodes Beginning movie: Attack of the Clone Equines Season 1 Note: This takes place during the third season. #Begun the Clone Equine Wars Have #Reaching the Planet #City of Traps #Battle of the Ocean's #Droid Reinforcements on Vardos #A New Dark Jedi #Jedi Master vs. Dark Jedi #Jedi vs. Bounty Hunter Episode I #Jedi vs. Bounty Hunter Episode II #Returning to Space #Jedi vs. Non-Droid Pilot #Battle of Ryloth #One Man Army vs. Droids #Crystal of Doom #Rescuing the Jedi #Snow Trap #The Duel Begins #The Duel Continues #The Duel Concludes #Victory on Vardos #Jedi Knigthood #A Game of Cat and Mouse #The Hidden Enemy Season 1 ending movie: The Clone Equine Wars Movie Season 2 Note: This takes place during the fourth season. #Clone Equine Cadets #Supply Lines #Ambush #Rising Negamus #Shadow of Negamus #Destroy Negamus #The Rookies #Downfall of a Astromech #Duel of the Astromech's #Thor Jedi #Interrogation of the Viceroy #Lair of Drill Sergeant Terminator #Pooka Captured #The Viking General #Jedi Crash #The Defenders of Peace #Trespassing #The Black Virus #Mystery of a Thousand Planets #Storm Over Minnesta #Innocents of Minnesta #Liberty of Minnesta Season 3 Note: This takes place during the fifth season. #Holocron Thieves #Package of Doom #The Children of the Force #Bounty Hunters #Groudon #Groudon Strikes Back #Pokémon Spy #Return to Anaxia #The Weapons Facility #Legacy of Terror #Mind Controllers #Terminator Intrigue #The Deserter #A Lost Lightsaber #Mandalore Plot #Voyage of Temptation #Princess of Mandalore #A Death Trap #Kratt Come Home #A Lethal Trackdown Season 4 Note: This takes place during the sixth season. #Corruption #The Academy #The Assassin #Coach Troopers #Cube of Influence #Evil Plans #Hostages #The Hunt for Hurtel #Heroes on Both Sides #The Pursuit of Harmony #Royal Murderers #Midnight Sisters #Rise of a Monster #Witches of the Fog #Overlords #Altar of Toho #Phantoms of Toho #The Citadel #Counterattack #The Citadel Rescue #Padawan Lost #Diamond Dog Hunt Season 5 Note: This takes place during the seventh season. #Water Battle #Unga Attack #Captives #The Shadow Spy #A Mercy Mission #Nomad Droids #Darkness of Zaygar #The Reckless General #A Suicide Mission #Carnage of Tublat #Kidnapped #Slaves of the Republic #Escape of Raygar #A Friend in Deed #Dispute #Heroes and Villains #The Cargo #Crisis at Maretonia #Massacre #Shrew's New Life #Brothers #Return of the Sith Season 6 Note: This takes place during the eight season. #War on Both Fronts #Blade Runners #The Hard War #Tip Points #The Gathering #A Test of Courage and Strength #Bound to the Rescue #A Necessary Bond #Droid Agents #A Bad Sunny Day #Missing in Action #The Point of No Return #Resurrection #Eminence #Shades of Treason #Lawless #Sabotage #The Padawan Who Knew Too Much #How to Catch a Padawan #The Wrong Padawan Season 7 Note: This takes place during the ninth season. #The Unknown #Conspiracies #The Fugitive #Orders are Orders #An Old Friend #The Rise of Mightyena #Crisis at the Soul #The Witches Revenge: Part I #The Witches Revenge: Part II #The Lost Answer #Voices of the Empress #Destinies #Sacrifice Season 8 (Short and final season) Note: This takes place 3 months after The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 5: The Final Battle. #Invasion of Hoth #The Battle of Equestria #Chase Through Equestria #The Final Battle of Equestria Movies *Night of the Alien (Season 2 beginning movie) *Payback: The Xenomorphs Next Assault (Season 2 ending movie) Trivia *Unlike the main series, a majority of the series just focuses on the Griffin's, the Eeveelutions, and their friends. However, some episodes will feature the Dragon Riders but not a lot. Category:Side Stories Category:The Clone Equine Wars Category:Projects made by Hiatt